


Attempt #17

by ingoldenink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, james is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingoldenink/pseuds/ingoldenink
Summary: James asks Lily out. 17th time's the charm, right?





	Attempt #17

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2013.

"Hey, isn't that James?" came Mary’s voice in a whisper loud enough to be heard over the concluding words of Professor Dumbledore’s end-of-year speech.

After allowing herself one small, long-suffering groan, Lily reluctantly turned to watch Mary point over the towering plates of food, up to the front of the hall. Her eyebrows creased in bewilderment when she saw James walking (no; _strutting_ , as usual, she thought with an eye roll) up towards Dumbledore’s golden podium. The heads of previously uninterested students were now turning in James’s direction. The silence in the Great Hall was replaced by a rising din as Dumbledore exchanged a few words with James, and then nodded. His eyes twinkled merrily behind his half-moon spectacles as he announced, "May I introduce James Potter, who has expressed an interest in adding a few words to this speech?”

From further down the Gryffindor table, Sirius called, “Yeah, James!” with all the enthusiasm of the exuberant fifth-year boy he of course was. Next to him, Remus and Peter applauded.

Mary wiggled her eyebrows at Lily. "Bet you a Galleon he’s about to ask you out again."

Lily, who felt like thumping her head against a wall, snapped, "Bet you a Galleon I’ll _murder_ him if he does."

"Hi, everybody," James began, grinning down at the hall. A chorus of "hi" resounded. Waving his hands theatrically, he continued, "I have a question, which I would like answered. It’s a very important question, and there is only one person who can answer it."

Lily debated various futile means of evading the looming confrontation. She settled on sinking lower in her seat. Mary smirked at her, and she scowled back.

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

A mixture of giggling and wolf-whistles echoed through the hall. "Say yes, Evans! You know you want to!" yelled Sirius obnoxiously. Behind James, up at the High Table, a disapproving look passed over Professor McGonagall’s face, while Professor Slughorn chortled.

Lily ignored all this, fixing her eyes on James alone. She rose, stood as tall as her five-foot-one stature would permit, and declared, "I will," (she paused for effect), " _never_..." (she glared at him with such intensity that he recoiled slightly) "…go out with you, not if you keep bothering me about it for a million years. You’re only making yourself look like the biggest git Hogwarts has ever seen."

James’s mouth opened, closed, and opened again to form the words, "Aww, Evans," but nobody heard him over the scattered smattering of applause and laughter. Remus was flipping his palms up and jerking his head towards Lily in an 'I-dunno-either' gesture, while Peter and Sirius were clapping their buddy on the back as he silently rejoined them. Lily was sitting back down, self-conscious but rather proud of herself, only to be elbowed by Mary, who asked, "So what’s the plan? Gallows? Poison? Something painful, surely..."

"Shut up, Mary."

"Well, else you owe me a Galleon!"


End file.
